Skull/Raushelle
Warning! Only the creators of the characters (MLG and S&S) can edit this page or if you're moderator, admin, bureaucrat you can edit this page but pls don't edit the Backstory!'' ''Thank you! Skull/Raushelle Skull/Raushelle 'is a couple between Martyna Lwica Gaming's OC: Raushelle and Skull&Spooky's OC: Skull. The ship is known on Discord. Raushelle is an official girlfriend of Skull. The ship was known on the Discord in some HTF servers. Backstory of the ship Martyna Lwica Gaming (only MLG can edit this!) At the first time MLG (Martyna Lwica Gaming) started to ship Raushelle with Fungus but that ship wasn't going prefect and no one shipped it. When Martyna Lwica Gaming joined Discord HTF server there was an annoucement about the new love interest for the Skull and she chosed Raushelle, because she was loved by many boys. At first time the girl didn't knew the ship will take seriously. So she started to ship the pink skunkette with raccoon magician and she end with shipping her OC with the smelly green skunk. And the ship was going very great. Skull&Spooky (only S&S can edit this!) Arguments # Skull and Raushelle are spending many times together. # In one comic when Raushelle asked Skull did he loves her because of her scent, the dark-green raccoon said he has nose problems and the skunkette was surprised because she didn't met that kind of boy who loves her, before so she hugged Skull and tell him he's cute. # Skull is always worried about Raushelle and he's helping her with that problems. Pros # Raushelle is often chased by her "fanboys" because of her scent. Skull looks strong and powerful with his magic so he makes the great bodyguard of Raushelle. # Skull and Raushelle is spending more time together and when the boy and girl spends a long time together you know what can happen in future... # Raushelle is very interested about magic so Skull can show her and # Skull has a ''nose problems and Raushelle wants a real boyfriend who actually doesn't care about her scent. Cons # Skull is Lifty & Shifty sue so he's kinda bandit and Raushelle is a good person. Apperances of Skull/Raushelle in the episodes # TBC... Debates Popularity The ship got a big popularity on Discord. There's so many arts of Skull and Raushelle made by Skull&Spooky. Critism Songs considerable by Skull and Raushelle creators and fans # Paris by The Chainsmokers (lyrics: "Could I let you fall by yourself"/"If we go down then we go down together") '''- Martyna Lwica Gaming. # A Thousand Years by Christina Perri (the song is about love, lyrics: "How can I love when I'm afraid to fall but watching you stand alone" / "All of my doubt suddently goes away somehow one step closer" / "I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you" / "I love you for a thousand more") '''- isao.' # Attention by Charlie Puth ''(the song is about attention, love, lyrics: "I knew that, I knew that I'd call you up" / "I know that dress is karma. Perfume regret. You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine") '''- Martyna Lwica Gaming.' # I See The Light by Mandy Moore from Tangled ''(Flynn rider started as a thief similar to Skull cause he's related to Lifty and Shifty,then he changed just like Skull. And then basically you could pretend Rapunzel's hair, Raushelle's tail in a way. You could also pretend all the floating lanterns are all done by Skull cause of his magic) '''- Skull&Spooky.''' # Gallery Category:Fanon/Fanon Couples Category:Couplings Category:Male/Female Couples